


Coming Back to You

by AlecIsSilver



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, Famous Magnus Bane, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soldier Alec Lightwood, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecIsSilver/pseuds/AlecIsSilver
Summary: Magnus misses his boyfriend. A lot. But he gets a surprise when he comes on the Ellen Show.Sorry for the terrible summary.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 221





	Coming Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this mess. Lol

"I miss you," Magnus sighed as he looked at his boyfriend Alec over FaceTime. 

Alec smiled softly. "I miss you too, Mags. Just three more months and I'll be back."

Magnus frowned. "But I want you back now," he groaned dramatically. "Why can't you come back now? How am I supposed to survive being without cuddles for another three months? Or kisses?!" 

Alec laughed at his boyfriend's antics. "I feel your pain. And I promise, when I get back we'll spend all day in bed with cuddles and kisses. Okay?"

"I guess I can live til then." They sat for a minute just smiling at each other. "I love you," Magnus sighed dreamily.

"I love you too. I'm sorry Mags. I gotta go. Say hi to Izzy for me. And Jace, I guess." Alec chuckled. "Bye." He waved at the camera before ending the call. 

Magnus frowned slightly before turning on the TV. He understood that Alec loved what he did and serving his country but he hated that Alec had to leave him.

He took a selfie and posted it on Instagram for his fans with the caption. "Still missing my best friend. ☹️ Three more months! See you all tomorrow! @theellenshow"

Magnus cat, Chairman Meow, walked over and sat in his lap. "I know you miss him too," he said as he petted Chairman's head. "Soon. We'll see him soon."

__________________________________

Magnus arrived at the studio for The Ellen Show, dressed as his spectacular self. He wore tight black jeans, a bright pink shirt with a deep v-neck and black combat boots. He had the tips of his spike hair punk to match his shirt and silver glitter on his eyes. He had a variety of silver necklaces too. 

He stepped out onto the stage and smiled at Ellen. When he reached her, they hugged. "I'm so glad to back, Magnus!"

They sat across from each other and smiled. "I'm glad that be here too."

"So tell me about your new movie. You wrote, directed and starred in this one, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. It's my directoral debut." He smiled. "War of Hearts is the story of my life. It starts in my early years with my mother and stepfather and on through highschool and college to where I am now. Very few things have been changed for the screen. Essentially only the character names. I'm really proud of how it turned out."

"I can't wait to see it. I can see another Oscar coming your way," Ellen winked. 

Magnus chuckled. "Fingers crossed. But I was just really happy I finally got to create something like this."

"Will there be an Alec inspired character?"

Magnus gave a mock offended look, "Of course! How could you ask such a ridiculous question? He's my partner in crime."

Ellen laughed. "I'm sure it will be perfect. Now. How about we play a game?" She raised an eyebrow.

Magnus raised an eyebrow right back. "And what game would this be?"

"How about Who'd you rather?" The audience cheered. "You're single right?"

"Magnus smiled. "I'm not but they won't mind."

"You're dating someone?!" Ellen asked in surprise. 

"Yeah. For the last four years." He smirked.

"Four years? How on Earth have you managed to hide it?"

"I can't reveal my secrets. Let's play."

Ellen nodded. They looked at the screen and saw two celebrities. "Zac Efron or Zendaya?"

"Zendaya. She is gorgeous."

"Zendaya or Ryan Gosling?"

"Zendaya."

"Zendaya or Jensen Ackles?"

"Jensen Ackles. I mean look at that face."

Ellen laughed. "Jensen Ackles or Chris Evans?"

"Chris." Magnus smiled. "These are too easy, Ellen."

"Alright. Let's fix that. Chris Evans or Chris Pratt."

Magnu groaned. "I spoke too soon. Okay. Let's think about this." A second passes before Magnus says, "Evans."

"Chris Evans or Isabelle Fray?"

Magnus smiled. "Isabelle."

"Isabelle Fray or Channing Tatum."

"Isabelle."

"Isabelle Fray or Adam Lambert?"

"Isabelle. It's probably going to stay Isabelle."

"Let's see. Isabelle Fray or Taylor Swift?"

"Isabelle. I told you."

"Okay." Ellen chuckled. "Last one. Isabelle Fray or Beyonce?"

"Ugh. Sorry Izzy, but Beyonce."

"I'm sure she's okay with that."

"Im sure. She loves Biscuit way more than me." Magnus pouted dramatically for a minute before laughing with Ellen and the audience. 

"You're right about of that. They are adorable. How about we talk about Alec some more?"

"My second favorite subject. What do you want to know? I have all the dirt."

Ellen laughed. "How long have you been best friends?"

"8th grade. I was being bullied and Alec walked over and punched the guy. He was suspended for two days and we've been inseparable ever since. Well except for when he's deployed. That scene is also in the movie."

"Do you know everything about him? Everything he gonna do?"

"No one knows him better." He smirked. He heard the crowd gasp as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Magnus grabbed the hand and flipped the person over his shoulder and onto the ground. 

He heard a groan and looked down. Alec's bright blue eyes were looking up at him with a smile. "Hey Mags. You look gorgeous as always."

Alec stood up and Magnus jumped into his arms. Alec spun him around. "I missed you, you asshole," Magnus chuckled as he buried his face in Alec's neck. 

Alec laughed and turned to Ellen and smiled. He then whispered in Magnus' ear. "You're gonna ruin your makeup."

"I'm not moving." Ellen laughed and was about to say something before being cut off.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Alec froze and pulled away to hide behind Magnus. 

"You didn't tell Izzy?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head. 

Ellen looked confused. "Isabelle. You're segment is after the break."

Isabelle seemed not to have heard her and ran and jumped onto Alec, hugging him tight. Magnus chuckled at the pair of siblings. "Hey, sis."

Isabelle got off Alec and punched him in the arm. "Ow!" He smiled.

"'Hey,sis?' Why didn't you tell me you were back? I missed you, big bro." She pulled him back into a hug and started to cry lightly. 

"Makeup, Iz,," he reminded her. 

"Whatever." She pulled back with a smile. 

"What just happened?" They heard an audience member ask. 

"This is my brother, Alec." Isabelle told everyone. Alec waved and Magnus pulled him towards the chair he was previously sitting on. 

Alec sat down and Magnus sat in his lap. "We can bring out another chair," Ellen said. 

Magnus chuckled and shook his head. "He promised me cuddles when he came back. I'm getting started early."

A man brought out another chair Isabelle sat down next to the pair. "You're getting me tacos for this," she demanded and pointed a finger at Alec. 

"Fine. I accept my date." The audience laughed. 

"Now that the world has finally met you, what can you tell about Magnus?" She smirked. 

"Don't you dare," Magnus warned. 

Alec ignored him. "Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow, decided he was bored one day and climbed up a tree." Isabelle started chuckling as Alec continued. "He started whining and Magnus thought he was stuck. So he started climbing and then Chairman climbed down and Magnus was left up there."

"Shut up. Right. Now." He threatened without heat. 

Alec smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Make me."

Magnus hesitated for a second before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss they both smiled into. Alec pulled away first and smiled. He looked at Magnus for a minute before turning to Ellen. "Then I had to climb up to get him down because he didn't want to fall."

Magnus glared while everyone laughed. "I hate you."

Alec smiled happily. "I love you too." He hugged Magnus closer and Magnus kissed his temple. 

Izzy squealed. "Alec! I'm so proud of you!"

Alec looked at her with a eyebrow raised. "I've been out for years, Izzy." 

"I can still be proud of you." 

"So this is your secret significant other. How did you get together?" Ellen asked. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to watch the movie. It was pretty dramatic," Alec said as he put a hand over Magnus' mouth. Magnus licked hand and laughed when Alec pulled away. "You heathen," he laughed. 

"So. Is a wedding is the near future?"

Magnus looked shocked at the question and didn't notice Alec standing up. "If he says yes," he said as he knelt on one knee. 

"I love you more than I can ever put into words. You make the sun seem hotter and the stars brighter. I'm so glad I decided to punch that bully because I met the greatest person in the world. You're the only thing I need. And I would be honored to be your husband." He pulled out a ring box and opened it to reveal a silver band with a single emerald in the center. "So, Magnus Bane, will you marry me?"

Magnus couldn't say anything. His makeup was smudged slightly and he pulled them both up until they were both standing. He kissed Alec with passion as the audience cheered and Izzy tried to stop her tears. 

Magnus pulled back with a smile. "Aku cinta kamu," he whispered. 

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Alec replied. 

Magnus laughed. "Not possible, Darling. That was a yes by the way."

"I figured." Alec smiled and kissed him softly before turning back to everyone else. 

"This is going to be the most veiwed episode I've ever had," Ellen laughed, dabbing her eyes. Alec and Magnus could only smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Aku cinta kamu- I love you (but you knew that)  
> aku lebih mencintaimu- I love you more


End file.
